Nueva vida
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Y nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiera, que la apoyara, nunca en sus dieseis años de vida, por eso se le hacía tan raro que ahora esas personas que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocer la quisieran proteger como si fuese su pequeña hermana, pero estaba feliz, al fin tenia un hogar. ¡Nuevo título! Anteriormente: Vecchi problemi e nuova famiglia.
1. Chapter 1

Esto tendrá yaoi, hetero. Este fic ya lo había publicado pero lo elimine y corregí algunas cosillas que se me habían pasado :3

Como ven ahora tiene otro título, que por cierto sigue sin gustarme ¬3¬ Pero la verdad no se como nombrarle ¿Alguna idea? Se acepta sugerencias, bueno ya sin mas les dejo leer.

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece el Oc.

**Resumen:**

_Y nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiera, que la apoyara, nunca en sus dieseis años de vida, por eso se le hacía tan raro que ahora esas personas que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocer la quisieran proteger como si fuese su pequeña hermana, pero estaba tan agradecida que no sabía cómo demostrarlo, también estaba feliz, al fin tenía a alguien con quien regresar, al fin tenía un hogar._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Escape**_

_Nuevamente me grito. No creo poder soportar esto más tiempo, sus maltratos, sus borracheras, le falta poco para que quiera apagar su cigarrillo en mi piel. Tengo la piel llena con las marcas más recientes._

_Mis hermanos se largaron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, o bueno cuando los corrió por levantarse ante él, como adore ver su reacción al momento de que lo golpeo, quise ir me con ellos y también lo querían, mis queridos hermanos querían que dejáramos ese lugar juntos, pero él no permitió que yo me fuera con ellos, los amenazó, si me tocaban me mataba o a ellos, no quería que me fuera, no entiendo por qué, tanto para él como para mí nos convendría estar separados, pero no me quiere liberar._

_Siento como cada día que pasa las cadenas, que ato a mí desde que llego a mi casa, son más pesadas, más resistentes… más reales._

_No puedo soportar más esta situación, si no me escapo ahora no podré hacerlo nunca, no poder ser libre. Jamás. Me atormentara durante toda mi vida, y nunca dejara que me vaya, quiere que sea infeliz como él._

_Debería de entender que no soy la culpable de su desgracia._

_._

_._

_._

_Lo decidí, hoy será el día, me largo de esta pútrida casa, de esta vida de mierda a la que me está arrastrando. Me largo, no importa si me encuentra luego y me mata, de hecho me aria un favor haciéndolo, me daría un libertad…_

_Solamente tengo que esperar a que se duerma, o caída de borracho, lo que pase primero, y luego salgo por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido. Tengo que ser rápida y silenciosa, el maldito tiene un gran oído, aun dormido._

_No sé a dónde iré después, pero sé que no estaré ni un segundo más aquí. No soportare más a esto, me largo._

_._

_._

_._

_No debí dejarla en ese lugar. Debí luchar contra él, debí traerla conmigo. Maldición, soy un estúpido, se perfectamente lo que el maldito es capaz de hacerle._

_No puedo hacer otra cosa que maldecir mi cobardía y mi idiotez de no haber sacado a mi hermana de ese lugar. Nada puedo hacer después de que salí de su casa y lo dejo muy remarcado._

_Quisiera poder tenerla a mi lado, pero no soportaba el trato que nos daba el desgraciado. Sé que pude luchar más, pero en ese momento estaba agotado, me había hartado con sus reprimendas, trate de calmarme pero cuando le quiso pegar no pude contenerme y le golpee yo a él. Adore la sensación de mi mano al golpear su horrible cara, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_Pero para nuestra desgracia no fui capaz de seguirle el ritmo, se nota que es un as en esto de las peleas, me dejo molido en menos de diez minutos, si tan solo le hubiera golpeado lo suficientes como para sacarla de ese lugar, ahora ella estaría con nosotros y no con él._

.

.

.

_Han pasado cuatro meses desde que salimos de la casa, no sabemos nada de ella, pero seguro está sobreviviendo en la casa con el desgraciado aquel, espero que no le haga nada malo, si me entero de que le hizo algo lo mato en el momento, no dejare que toque uno solo de sus cabellos._

_Quisiera haber hecho más para sacarla de ese lugar, aún recuerdo sus lágrimas cuando salimos de la casa, le prometí que volvería por ella, y pienso mantener mi promesa, aunque tenga que golpearlo a él para que la deje ir, definitivamente la sacare de ese infierno. _

_Adore cuando Kagami le planto el puño en su asquerosa cara, se sintió tan bien el verle perder el equilibrio y estar desconcertado, pero fui un estúpido en no tomar a Nat en aquel momento, de ser así ella estaría aquí, con nosotros, pero… ¡Maldición! Que estúpido fui._

_Hoy pasare nuevamente frente aquella casa y verificare que nada este fuera de lo normal, si me acerco demasiado sé que entrare en el lugar y la sacare, importándome poco que él se encuentre en ese lugar._

.

.

.

La noche cayo rápidamente, en cierta casa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde las demás personas pensaban vivía un tranquilo hombre con su hija de dieciséis años, cuan equivocados estaban. Eso no era más que una fachada, que aquel hombre sin corazón ni alma, había inventado para librarse de los chismosos y la policía.

Una camioneta negra paso a una velocidad lenta, frente a la casa, como si vigilara los alrededores, se detuvo al ver como algo se movía entre las sombras.

.

.

.

—_Bien, está dormido_—la chica camino lo más silenciosamente que pudo para llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa, sentía la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, sabía que tenía que ser rápida pero tampoco tenía que hacer ruido o todo se iría a la mierda—_Falta poco_—trataba de darse ánimos para seguir adelante, no era cobarde pero de ser sincera a él si le temía, todavía no sabía de lo que era capaz, sentía que aquel sujeto se había estado conteniendo durante todos esto años.

Al llegar a la puerta tomo el pomo entre sus manos, sintió un alivio al saber que estaba tan cerca de ser libre, pero rápidamente se apresuró a dejar esa felicidad momentánea, tenía que salir, luego celebraría. Abrió lentamente la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, cuando la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta para que ella pudiera pasar, escucho ruidos en el piso de arriba, sentía pánico, no se podía mover, sentía que si lo hacía seria descubierta, los ruidos se detuvieron, tenía que pensar, ser rápida y olvidar el miedo, mandarlo a un rincón de su corazón y mente, para moverse y salir del ese infierno.

Lentamente movió un pie y luego el otro, estaba fuera, pero eso no quitaba que seguía muy cerca, camino lentamente y con cuidado de no pisar nada ni hacer ruido, tenía que salir a la calle y alejarse unas cuantas cuadras, para poder sentir completa libertad. Al llegar al frente no podía dejar de sentir la adrenalina, sentía que en cualquier momento seria descubierta. Movió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos.

—_Vamos no es momento de pensar así, falta poco para que sea libre_—se daba ánimos para continuar.

Cuando llego al frente de la casa y salió del jardín, estando en la acera, vio un momento la casa, respiro y sonrió—_Soy libre_—pero no le duro mucho, en ese momento una luz se prendió y sintió que se desmayaba, no podía mover ni un musculo… se había despertado, seguro que se daba cuenta en un momento que ella no estaba en su cuarto, trato de moverse pero el pánico no la dejo, pareciese que se había pegado al pavimento.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y casi grita con terror, pero por suerte otra tapo su boca evitando que emitiera sonido alguno

—Tranquila—casi suelta a llorar al reconocer eso voz—Ven conmigo el carro está a una cuadra, rápido antes de que salga—las fuerzas le volvieron camino tomada de la mano de su salvador.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible, cuando llegaron a la camioneta y subieron, ella sentía que todo había terminado, que era libre, después de todo lo que había vivido dentro de aquella casa, lugar que algún tiempo atrás había sido cálida pero ahora parecían las puertas al infierno, _su_ infierno.

De repente sintió como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba llorando, pero a comparación de los últimos meses, no era de miedo, ni de frustración, eran lágrimas de felicidad, alegría y paz al saber que estaba fuera de esa casa que más parecía prisión, sintió una mano en su cabeza y como le revolvía los cabellos, sintió un calor que no había sentido desde hace unos meses, se sintió completa y protegida.

* * *

En si los capítulos no cambiaron mucho, solo agregare algunas cositas, revisare bien la ortografía y las que la palabras no este asji o a sí, ya saben. Bueno eso seria todo por el momento.

Comentario, tomatazos, sugerencias, amenazas (?) Se acepta de todo :3

Nos leemos ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Esto tendrá yaoi, hetero. Este fic ya lo había publicado pero lo elimine y corregí algunas cosillas que se me habían pasado :3

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece el Oc.

**Resumen:**

_Y nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiera, que la apoyara, nunca en sus dieseis años de vida, por eso se le hacía tan raro que ahora esas personas que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocer la quisieran proteger como si fuese su pequeña hermana, pero estaba tan agradecida que no sabía cómo demostrarlo, también estaba feliz, al fin tenía a alguien con quien regresar, al fin tenía un hogar._

—_**Pensamientos—**_

—Diálogos—

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: "Nuevos comienzos"**_

-Cuatro semanas después-

Se habían largado de ese lugar, y se fueron muy lejos, al lugar de origen de su madre, Japón, técnicamente se habían ido hasta el otro lado del mundo. Pero así se sentían seguros, lejos de aquel tirano.

No les fue difícil adaptarse, su madre siempre los cuido y les enseño todo lo relacionada con el país, además de que les enseñaba el idioma. Lograron llegar a Japón con ayuda de la mejor amiga de su madre, quien, antes de que pasara aquello, era como su segunda madre. Le estaban muy agradecidos, sin ella seguramente seguirán en aquel país, donde estaría muy asustada, que no tendría confianza de salir por miedo de encontrarlo en las calles.

—Buenos días—sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas ojeras, producto de no haber dormido bien el último tiempo

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pareces panda!- su hermano de cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos se empezó a carcajear por su apariencia desarreglada y sus ojeras

—Jump—volteo la cara con indignación fingida— ¿Y? Así soy más tierna—puso cara de ángel— ¿Verdad, Yukio-ni?—se contagió de las carcajadas que daba el más alto

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—dijo restando importación de lo dicho por la chica—Pero en serio que no has dormido, siento que eres un zombi—sonrió alegremente mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la chica

— ¿¡Eh!? Eso fue muy cruel—hizo un puchero falso pero inmediatamente rompió en risas, como le fascinaba estar así con sus hermanos—_**Al fin estoy en casa**_—su sonrisa de ensancho aún más frente a aquel pensamiento

—Por cierto Taiga, no deberías de cambiarte, hoy será nuestro primer día de clases—dijo mientras se preparaba el desayuno

—Mierda, cierto—el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia su habitación

—Bueno ya también me voy a cambiar Yukio-ni—la chica dejo su plato en el lavabo y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su habitación

.

.

.

—Bien, me tengo que apresurar—la chica se fue a cambiar, su uniforme perfectamente arreglado estaba en su armario, una blusa blanca con un moño rojo, y su falda azul marino tableada_**—No me gusta el suéter—**_ese pensamiento invadió su mente, busco entre su ropa hasta que dio con una sudadera color gris claro, se cambió y en lugar del suéter se coloca la sudadera_**—Perfecto, esto me gusta más—**_al verse en el espejo su falda quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla, su sudadera se encargaba de cubrir su blusa blanca, tenía las mangas dobladas, y unas cuantas pulseras en sus manos, el largo de la sudadera era hasta los muslos, dejando solamente un parte de la falda, sus calcetas negras hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Tomo su mochila y reviso que todo estuviera en orden_**—Genial, todo están en orden—**_bajo las escaleras alegremente hasta estar en la sala

—Estoy lista—dijo cuándo se sentaba en el sillón poco tiempo después apareció Yukio por la puerta y se sentó a su lado

—Falta Taiga—dijo riéndose

—Le dijiste que se apresurara ¿qué estaba haciendo?—ella también rio

—Lo siento ¿sí?—dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo en la sala

Yukio, el mayor de los tres, estaba vestido con un pantalón y saco color gris, camisa blanca y una corbata, a diferencia de Taiga, con su pantalón negro al igual que su chaqueta, abierta mostrando una playera blanca sin estampado, y bueno ella, ninguno de los uniformes concordaban, todos eran de diferentes colores, ósea diferentes escuelas.

—Bien, vámonos—Yukio salió de la casa seguido de Taiga y luego la de menor estatura.

.

.

.

Al llegar a donde sus caminos se separaban los dos más altos le preguntaron si no quería que la acompañaran hasta su escuela

—Vamos que ya no soy un pequeña—dijo riéndose

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto Taiga algo preocupado por ella

—Sí, estaré bien, tienes que tomar el tren Yukio-ni no quiero que te retrases, y Taiga seguramente se quedaría vagando por algún lugar de regreso o pasaría a comer y no llegaría a tiempo—el pelirrojo solo atino a sonrojarse y los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

—Bueno, entonces me voy—dijo el más alto y antes de partir abrazo a la chica—Cuídate—

—Si—dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo—Taiga estaré bien—dijo dando una palmaditas en la espalda del más alto

—Bien—gruño en respuesta—Si pasa algo marcas—se despidió y comenzó a caminar

—Nos vemos—Yukio le beso la frente y se dirigió a la estación de trenes

—Adiós—se despidió alegremente

Ella observo el camino por donde tendría que ir para llegar a su escuela, podía ir caminando o tomar el autobús, checo la hora en su reloj—_**Tengo tiempo—**_comenzó a caminar tranquilamente_**—Si continuó viniendo con Yukio-ni seguramente todos los días tenga tiempo de sobra, con ese tiempo puedo recorrer los alrededores ¡Bien! iniciaré mañana—**_siguió caminando pensando en eso.

Las calles eran tranquilas, pronto vería la que sería su nueva escuela—_**No escogimos la misma, ninguno…Yukio quiere entrar en su equipo de básquet, aunque el equipo de esta escuela también es bueno, al parecer le llamo más la atención aquella otra, y aunque a Taiga también le gusta, el equipo de esa escuela en nuevo, seguramente quiere probar nuevos retos, Jeje, yo por otra parte…no sé por qué elegí esta escuela—**_pronto comenzó a ver a los demás estudiantes con un uniforme similar al suyo.

—Vamos Dai-chan—escucho como una chica de cabellos rosas le hablaba a uno de cabello azul metálico y piel morena

—Deja de molestar Satsuki—el moreno dijo con irritación

La chica siguió su camino hacia la entrada, donde vio a un profesor y camino hasta él.

—Di-disculpe—hablo en tono bajo, estaba nerviosa

— ¿Si?—aquel maestro parecía muy amable, eso le dio un poco de confianza

—Soy em… nueva…estudiante—dijo algo apenada y sonrojada

— ¡Ah! Me dijeron de tu transferencia, pensé que llegarías mañana, bueno mejor así. Ven conmigo—el profesor tenía una voz amable y que desprendía confianza, así que ella recobro la confianza en un momento y se alegró que la primera persona que la recibiera fuera él y no un profesor todo amargado y malhumorado

—Si—dijo ya con voz normal y sin rastro de nervios

.

.

.

**Con Yukio**

_Estoy a tiempo__, mire el reloj por tercera vez para estar seguro de que no estaba atrasado, me sentía algo nervioso._

_Nunca__ pensé que nos separaríamos, pero creo que fue porque cada quien quería experimentar nuevas cosas, solamente espero que le vaya bien a ella, no quiero que tenga más malas experiencias._

_Le estoy muy agradecido a Alex el que nos ayudara a salir de América, no sé qué haríamos sin ella, de verdad que es como nuestra madre._

—_**Bien ya llegue. Wou nunca imagine que la escuela sería tan grande**__— Me quede parado observando las instalaciones desde afuera, cuando de repente sentí que era empujado_

—Lo siento—_escucho como aquel chico de cabellos rubios se disculpa constante mente_

—No te preocupes, fue culpa mía por estar en el camino—_será mejor que me apresure a la dirección…mierda, no sé dónde está, miro al chico que parece avergonzado— ¿_eh?

— ¿Eh? ¿Te lastimaste?—_por qué esta tan preocupado, bueno no importa, ahora tengo que conseguir información. _

—No, no es eso, quería saber si me puedes decir donde se encuentra la oficina del director—_ lo veo sonreír alegremente y por alguna razón siento sonrojar levemente mis mejillas_

—Claro—_me toma de la mano, y me siento aún más rojo_—Vamos—_me dice sin voltear a mirarme y lo agradezco._

_._

_._

_._

**Con Taiga**

—_**Bien, aquí vamos, no lo arruines con tu actitud**__— pienso cuando estoy parado frente a la puerta de mi nueva escuela._

_Me alegro que todos estemos juntos nuevamente, no podría haber soportado el estar separado de ella. Me alegro de que Yukio pasara por ese lugar cuando ella estaba escapando. De verdad me sorprendí cuando los vi llegar juntos al departamento. Pero también me alegre demasiado._

_Cuando regreso a la realidad me sorprendo de mi nueva escuela, es grande y muy bonita, ya quiero ver como son los del equipo de baloncesto, me hierve la sangre de emoción. Pero no sé dónde se encuentra la oficina del director._

— _**¿Qué es eso que está en el suelo?... una hoja**__**— **__recojo aquella hoja de papel, es una letra muy bonita_

—Disculpa, eso es mío, me lo puedes regresar—_un chico de baja estatura, cabellos azul celeste al igual que sus ojos se paró frente a mí, su presencia es muy baja, observo como mira el papel que tengo entre mis manos_

—Claro, toma, este—_me siento algo nervioso preguntando esto, pero si no lo hago tendré que buscar por mí mismo y eso está fuera de discusión_

— ¿Pasa algo?—_inclina levemente la cabeza y eso hace que se vea más tierno, dios creo que me sonroje, pero si es un chico, bueno cálmate, tienes que preguntar_

—Sí, esto… me podrías decir donde está la oficina del director ¿por favor?—_creo que ya no estoy rojo, él sonríe levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, si no fuera porque lo estoy observando atentamente, diría que esta con una cara de póker_

—Claro sígueme—_comenzó a caminar y voy de tras de él, parece simpático aunque no muestra mucho sus emociones_

_._

_._

_._

Los tres hermanos, cada uno en su respectiva escuela, se encuentran dentro de los que serían sus respectivos salones. Se encontraban nerviosos pero también felices ya que tenían la oportunidad de iniciar nuevamente, juntos como la familia que son

.

.

—Bueno días, mi nombre es Malik Natsuki—la chica se presentó frente a la clase y pudo distinguir a dos personas que había visto en la entrada—Es un placer conocerlos, espero que no llevemos bien—hizo una leve reverencia hacia los demás

.

.

.

—Bueno días soy Kasamatsu Yukio, un placer conocerlos—el de cabellos negro hizo un reverencia y observo a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros, parecían buenas personas. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como pasaba rápidamente una mancha amarilla

.

.

.

—Buenas, soy Kagami Taiga—el pelirrojo levanto la mano a manera de saludo, pudo notar como al final de la primera fila se encontraba aquel chico que lo ayudo en la mañana, le dedico una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida con asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Nos leemos :3


	3. Chapter 3

Esto tendrá yaoi, hetero. Este fic ya lo había publicado pero lo elimine y corregí algunas cosillas que se me habían pasado :3

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece el Oc.

**Resumen:**

_Y nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiera, que la apoyara, nunca en sus dieseis años de vida, por eso se le hacía tan raro que ahora esas personas que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocer la quisieran proteger como si fuese su pequeña hermana, pero estaba tan agradecida que no sabía cómo demostrarlo, también estaba feliz, al fin tenía a alguien con quien regresar, al fin tenía un hogar._

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno, bueno primero que nada las edades! Kagami y Natsuki tienen 16, y Yukio 17, esto vendría siendo que Kagami y Nat están en primer año como los dela generación de los milagros y Yukio en segundo, como los demás personajes que tienen la misma edad, los sempais de Seirin están en segundo. Bien!–Eso espero porque yo no me entendí xDD-

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solamente el Oc es mío.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Invitaciones**_

_Cuando éramos niños nos preguntaban muy seguido por que nuestros apellidos no eran los mismos, pues al ser hermanos eso sería lo más normal, pero teníamos un secreto que nada más tres personas sabían aparte de nosotros._

_Nosotros somos medios hermanos. Aunque él nos hizo varias cosas malas, solamente nos dio una buena, el conocernos. Gracias a él nosotros nos pudimos conocer, aunque suene increíble él nos trajo un poco de felicidad a esta pútrida vida._

_Cuando el regreso a la vida de nosotras todo era normal, mi madre acomodo mi habitación para que los tres la compartiéramos, éramos tres. No me puedo imaginar una vida sin ellos, son mis preciados hermanos._

_Por más diferentes que fuéramos siempre alguien decía que nos parecíamos en algo._

_La altura, la mirada, el carácter. Y claro en eso nos parecíamos, una maldición, nos parecíamos a él._

_Yukio, el mayor de nosotros, alto y de cabellos negros como la noche, al igual que aquel tipo, ojos azules plateados, herencia de su madre pero la mirada era la misma, piel blanca._

_Taiga, el segundo, ganándome por un mes, alto, con el tiempo llego a ser más alto que Yukio, piel medio morena, cabellos rojos como su madre, pero los ojos el mismo tono que aquel… rojos, al igual que Yukio la misma mirada._

_Y yo, de cabellos rubios como mi madre, piel blanca, alta como él, mis ojos al igual que mi madre de dos colores, heterocrimia, los mismos colores que mi madre, derecho azul y el izquierdo amarillo, ambos claros y cristalinos, pero la misma mirada._

_Si, aquél sujeto era alto, y los tres heredamos aquello, Taiga el más alto de los tres, luego Yukio, y al final yo. Y nuestra mirada, dura, cuando nos enojábamos siempre mostrábamos una mirada idéntica a la de él, lo que más odiábamos, pero cuando sonreíamos, según nuestra madre, éramos personas diferentes, por eso siempre sonreíamos de pequeños, y tratábamos de nunca enojarnos, como lo procuramos ahora, siempre estar calmados y evitar traer el recuerdo de aquel sujeto._

_Quiero que nuestra felicidad siga así. Quiero seguir con ellos, que estemos juntos._

.

.

.

—Oi~ Nat-chan—una chica de cabellos rosas al igual que sus ojos se encontraba frente a la banca de la rubia que parecía perdida en su mundo—Naat-chan~—alargo infantilmente el nombre de la chica

— ¿Que paso, Momo-chan?—pregunto esta con una sonrisa

—Esto… eh—la contraria parecía un poco nerviosa

—Dilo—dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos de la peli rosa, y aunque su tono de voz era serio tenía una sonrisa cálida

—Bien, lo que pasa es que Dai-chan y yo iremos a un juego de basquetbol callejero con unos amigos de la secundaria, y queríamos saber si quieres ir con nosotros—

— ¿Eh?—la chica demostró su confusión al ser invitada a una reunión, que a sus ojos era muy privada

—Claro, muchos llevaran a otros amigos, además queremos que los conozcas—la peli rosa dio una sonrisa muy hermosa, la contraria se sonrojo levemente, se sentía feliz, nunca antes había salido con su amigos, también estaba el hecho de que no tenía muchos amigos anteriormente, y aquel sujeto no los dejaba salir fácilmente.

—Me encantaría ir con ustedes—respondió con una sonrisa radiante y ambas sonrieron, y Aomine puso los ojos en blanco al ver les tan felices.

Ambas empezaron una plática para ponerse de acuerdo de en donde se verían, a qué hora y que llevarían. Estaban muy emocionadas.

.

.

.

—Kasamatsu-sempai!- un rubio llego corriendo a abrazar a un pelinegro, pero a cambio recibió un golpe en la cabeza del aquel peli negro

—No hagas eso Kise—le reprocho, ya hace poco se había a acostumbrado a que aquel chico menor que él llegara con intenciones de abrazarle, así como se había dado cuenta de que era al único del equipo que trataba de dicha forma, pero no había tomado mucha importancia de aquello.

—Sempai, solo quería invitarlo a una salida que tendré con unos amigos—dijo alegremente

—¿Invitaste a alguien más?— no era que le molestara ir solamente con el rubio, pero si era así se sentiría un poco fuera de lugar sin nadie, a parte del rubio, con quien hablar pues no se podía relacionar muy bien con los demás, además de que si habían mujeres se sentiría un poco más nervioso

—También invite a Moriyama-sempai— le contesto con una enorme y radiante sonrisa

—Bueno, creo que si podré ir— al decir esto desvió la mirada, puesto que un sonrojo apareció al ver la sonrisa del rubio

.

.

.

—Kagami-kun—un chico de cabellos y ojos celeste se acercó a uno de cabello y ojos rojos, considerablemente más alto

—Oh! Kuroko ¿Pasa algo?—el más alto estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela comiendo

—Bueno—Kagami noto que el peli azul estaba algo nervioso—Quería saber si Kagami-kun quiere venir conmigo y los del club de basquetbol a un encuentro con otras escuelas—

—Claro no veo por qué no—dijo con una sonrisa y noto como a Kuroko le brillaron los ojos—_**Se ve tan lindo**_-ante ese pensamiento él se sonrojo levemente

—Entonces no te molestaría que nos fuéramos juntos—si no fuera porque su hermana era algo parecida al pequeño no se daría cuenta del sonrojo que se formó en la mejilla del chico frete a el

.

.

.

.

Los tres hermanos platicaron con sus respectivos amigos la hora en que se verían y en donde, ellos tres se alegraban de a ver conocido a personas como ellos.

Pero no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperan en aquella salida.

Los tres hermanos tendrían su primera salida con sus amigos, sus primeros amigos.

Se alegraban mucho de que después de tanto tiempo al fin sentían la libertad, esperaban poder pasar toda su vida de aquella manera tan tranquila

* * *

Corto pero bueno xD Espero les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Esto tendrá yaoi, hetero. Este fic ya lo había publicado pero lo elimine y corregí algunas cosillas que se me habían pasado :3

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece el Oc.

**Resumen:**

_Y nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiera, que la apoyara, nunca en sus dieseis años de vida, por eso se le hacía tan raro que ahora esas personas que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocer la quisieran proteger como si fuese su pequeña hermana, pero estaba tan agradecida que no sabía cómo demostrarlo, también estaba feliz, al fin tenía a alguien con quien regresar, al fin tenía un hogar._

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo el Oc es mío

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Amigos y coincidencias **_

Cuando los tres dijeron que saldrían el sábado se sorprendieron pero comenzaron a hablar sobre sus nuevos amigos, Kagami dijo que los de Seirin eran muy buenos y divertidos parecían una gran familia, algo locos, pero que le agradaban.

Yukio pensaba lo mismo de su nuevo equipo, en especial de Kise aquel chico que parecía tener pila para toda la vida sin necesidad de ser cambiadas, hablo acerca del que parecía ser su amigo más cercano Moriyama, un chico que parecía querer coquetear con toda aquella chica que pasara frente a él.

Natsuki hablo sobre la chica de cabellos rosas, Momoi y el chico con mala actitud, Aomime, aunque al principio él le parecía un vago se dio cuenta de que era buena persona y también muy bueno en el deporte que sus dos hermanos amaban con todo el corazón, sobre lo que hacían cuando les tocaba trabajar en equipo y el chico Sakurai se la pasaba diciendo _Lo siento_, a los otros dos les sorprendió que existiera una persona que se disculpara de todo a cada momento.

Los tres parecían tan felices de estas en ese lugar, juntos y también el haber conocido a aquellas personas tan buenas.

.

.

.

Por fin el sábado llego, su tan esperada salida de aquel día, el primero en despertar fue Yukio, que se metió a bañar, poco después Natsuki se levantó e inicio a preparar algunas cosas para el desayuno, el último fue Taiga que ayudo a Natsu mientras Yukio salía del baño, cuando el salió la chica fue rápido y se metió, al salir solo faltaba esperar a que los panqueques salieran del horno así que el pelirrojo tomo una ducha rápida.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablaron sobre cómo le fue en la semana, lo que habían hecho el viernes, cosas normales, cuando la hora se acercaba para que salieran fueron a prepararse, pero cuando se estaba cambiando Natsuki recibió un mensaje de texto de la peli rosa preguntándole si podía llegar un poco más temprano para que la ayudase a con algunas cosas, ella contesto con un simple "está bien, llego en 20"

Se apresuró, opto por llevar unos short de mezclilla, una playera azul oscuro de tirantes y una camisa azul cielo de la mitad de abajo y la de arriba un tomo más oscuro, unos converse azules y tomar su mochila, bajo rápidamente las escaleras en la cocina estaban sus hermanos preparando lo que parecían algunos aperitivos, Yukio llevaba unos short holgados hasta las rodillas una playera blanca y por lo que pudo adivinar debajo de esta tenía una sin mangas en color negro junto con unas zapatillas deportivas sus Adidas Adizero Bash, Taiga vestía una camiseta negra sin estampado, unos pantalones en color gris y sus típicos Nike Air Jordan 1*, debía admitirlo tenía unos hermanos muy guapos, bueno lo sabía, pero pobre de aquella tonta –o tonto- que se atreviera a lastimarlos, conocería esos genes que ellos tanto odiaban, pero a veces les servían de algo.

-Me voy- dijo estando parada frente al refrigerador buscando una bebida para su camino, sabía que tenía que correr para llegar en el tiempo que había indicado-Nos vemos al rato-

-Sí, ten cuidado- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ella simplemente sonrió desde la puerta.

Cuando su hermana se fue Kagami recibió un mensaje de Kuroko, al parecer tenía unos problemas para llevar las cosas y le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Saldré más temprano- informo el peli rojo al momento de terminar de preparar lo bocadillo y guardarlos

-Está bien- contesto el mayor

Salió de la casa rumbo al Maji Burger donde se encontraría con Kuroko, había llegado un a tiempo para ver como el peli azul cargaba con un bolsa algo pesada así que rápidamente fue a ayudarle.

-Es pesado- dijo al tomar la bolsa entre sus manos

-Gracias- dijo el peli azul con un pequeño sonrojo

-No tienes que darlas, vamos- dijo dando paso al más bajo

.

.

.

Kasamatsu estaba esperando en la estación a Kise estaba retrasado, eso le daba un poco de nervios. Le molestaba esperar, le traía malos recuerdos.

-Lo lamento Kasamatsu-sempai- escucho la voz de Kise a lo lejos y suspiro con verdadero alivio.

-Vámonos se nos hace tarde- dijo y justo en ese momento escucho unas voces y vio pasar a un peli negro condiciendo una carretilla y un peli verde- Que demo-

-Takaochii- saludo el de cabellos rubios

-Kise-chan- le contesto el que estaba pedaleando- ¿Es tu amigo?- pregunto inspeccionando a Yukio

-Sí, es mi sempai- dijo con una sonrisa- Moriyama-sempai nos alcanzara luego, nosotros no iremos con ellos

.

.

.

-Nat-chan- la peli rubio vio cómo su amiga la saludo dando pequeños saltitos

-Hola Momoi-chan- saludo con la mano- ¿Y Aomine?-

-…- la peli rosa desvió la mirada

-Se quedó dormido- pese al poco tiempo que llevaba con aquellos dos había aprendido algunas cosas, Satsuki simplemente asintió- Ya me lo esperaba, ¿vamos por él o que mejor nos alcance?- pregunto la rubia

-Mou~ ¡no regresare cargando esto!- hizo un puchero- Que nos alcance-

-Bien, vamos- tomo una de las asas de la maleta y Momoi la otra- ¿Qué es?- pregunto era muy pesado

-Too llevara bebidas junto con Shutoku, Seirin y Kaijo llevaran la comida- el escuchar los nombres de las escuelas se detuvo en seco lo cual extraño a Momoi

-¿¡Seirin y Kaijo!?-grito con sorpresa, la otras asintió- Jaja esto será divertido- rio enérgicamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto curiosa la peli rosa

-Lo vera cuando lleguemos- dijo aun riendo

.

.

.

Era extraño tener que montar una carrito, pero era la mejor opción para no tener que cargar con las comida, sería muy pesado.

-…- desde hace rato veía como Takao le miraba-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada- contestos con una sonrisa- Solo pensaba que el novio de Ki-chan es verdaderamente guapo- Yukio se sonrojo y Kise se detuvo abruptamente

-No es mi novio/ No soy su novio- gritaron los dos demasiado sonrojados

-¿Eh? Pero si hacen una linda pareja- dijo con una sonrisita

-¡Kazu-chan!- Kise adoraba platicar con su amigo pero en ocasiones quería que cerrara la boca

-Cierra la boca Bakao- el peli verde golpeo Kazunari

-Que cruel- se quejó con lagrimitas falsas en los ojos

Después de aquello continuaron con su camino

.

.

.

Kagami se encontraba algo nervioso, y eso Kuroko lo podía notar.

-¿Sucede algo Kagami-kun?-

-N-nada- mentira, desde hace unas cuantas cuadras había notado que un perro los seguía, pero no quería decirle al peli azul que le tenía miedo a los perros, por alguna razón quería verse fuerte delante del de menor estará.-S-se-ra m-mejor a-presurar-nos o la e-entre-nadora s-se e-enojara-

-Si- Kuroko sabía que pasaba algo pero no sabía que, luego le preguntaría

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron pudo ver a una gran cantidad de chicos peleando o riendo, perecían llevarse bien, en una esquina vio a sus sempai y a Sakurai.

-Hola chicos- saludo alegremente Momoi, los varios le sonrieron levantaron la mano o gritaron un "Hola" para saludar

-¿Quién es?- pregunto un chico alto de cabello negro y cortó con una mirada fuerte al igual que su voz

-Oh ella Malik Natsuki- presento la peli rosa

-Un gusto conócele- dijo ella con una leve reverencia

-El gusto es mío, soy Taisuke Otsubo- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor- Vaya que eres alta, ¿Cuánto mides?

-U-uno se-setenta- contesto con algo de nerviosismo

-¡Que chica tan linda!- escucharon como otro chico se unía- Eres una gran belleza- un chico de cabellos negro un poco largos y bien peinados le sonrió con coquetería

-Oí, tratas de coquetear con nuestra kohai- apareció Wakamatsu con su cara de poco amigos

-¡Oh! Vamos solo quería hablar con ella- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia

Todos se detuvieron cuando sintieron dos grandes auras oscuras tras ellos.

.

.

.

Tanto Kagami como Kasamatsu se sorprendieron por la cantidad de personas que estaban reunidos en el parque. Pudieron ver a unos chicos y una cabellera rubia muy conocida. Cuando se encontraron justo a un lado del otro no les importo el coincidir, y siguieron caminando.

-Oi- la voz de los dos sonó amenazante con una gran promesa de dolor y sufrimiento- Aleja tus manos de mi hermana- dijeron al unísono, lo que causo que los demás retrocedieran con algo de miedo en sus cara, claramente todos menos la chica e Imayoshi que se había acercado a ver un poco.

-Yukio-ni Taiga-ni- nadie percibió la pequeña sonrisa de maldad de la chica, bueno solo una persona que sonrió de igual manera- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto inocentemente y con una angelical sonrisa que saco más de un sonrojo en los presentes

-Espera… ¿¡Son tus hermanos!?- pregunto-grito Momoi

-Si- contesto tranquilamente

Tanto Kuroko como Kise y los demás que venían con ellos se acercaron y se quedaron 6sorprendidos por la noticia recibida.

-¿Kasamatsu-sempai… tiene una hermana?-

-¿Nat tiene… hermanos?- Momoi estaba muy sorprendida-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?- le grito enojada a la chica

-No preguntaste- fue su simple contestación- Pero bueno ya lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisita tímida

-Espera ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- preguntaron una vez calmados Yukio y Taiga

-Al parecer los equipos de básquet de nuestras escuelas son amigos-

-¿Lo sabias?- pregunto Yukio

-Nop, me entere hace poco-

Después de la confusión causada por los hermanos sobreprotectores, como habían decidido llamarles momentáneamente a aquellos dos, y de que Moriyama terminara con dos amenazas de muerte, habían decidido ir a sentarse para hacer las presentaciones debidas.

-Ellos son mis hermanos Taiga y Yukio- dijo la menor

-Kagami Taiga un gusto- dijo con un leve movimiento de cabezas

-Kasamatsu Yukio- dijo con voz seria

-Un gusto nosotros, somos de Shutoku, soy Taisuke Otsubo- le extendió la mano a Yukio y la estrecho

-Un gusto- contesto el contrario

-Ellos son Kiyoshi Miyagi- un rubio levanto la mano- Shinsuke Kimura- ahora fue un chico fornido- Takao Kazunari y Midorima Shintaro- un pelinegro y un peliverde

-Un placer conocerlos- respondieron los tres educadamente

-Waa pero que linda eres- Takao se lanza a abrazar a la chica pero Midorima le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que la soltara no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que al otro chico

-Mucho gusto somos los sempais de Natsuki, soy Shoichi Imayoshi- señalo al rubio a su lado- Él es Kosuke Wakamatsu-

-Un gusto, gracias por cuidar de nuestra hermana- dijeron Taiga y Yukio

-¿Dónde está Sakurai-kun?- pregunto la rubia al no ver al castaño

-Aomine le llamo para que fuera por el- respondió con enojo Wakamatsu

-Un gusto soy Momoi Satsuki- dijo la peli rosa tomando la mano de Taiga que se sonrojo levemente y luego lleno con Yukio- Un gusto

-E-el g-gus-to e-es m-mío- de alguna forma Yukio se había puesto colorado y le costaba hablar

-Kagami-kun nuestro sempais llegaron- le dijo jalándolo de la manga de la chamarra, para Natsuki eso fue un gesto muy tierno

-Sempai vamos tengo que presentarle a los de Seirin- pudo ver la mirada que aquel rubio le dedicaba a Momoi

-_Celos_- pensó ella al ver como el chico arrastraba a su hermano a donde los nuevos integrantes del grupo

-Imayoshi-sempai- llamo la chica al de lente- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto señalando a Kuroko y Kise

-Son Kise Ryota y Kuroko Tetsuya ¿por?- pregunto curioso el mayor

-Son… Interesantes- dijo con una sonrisita, el mayo vio como la chica caminaba hacia donde estaban los chicos de Seirin, y al él ella le pareció interesante, él también se había dado cuenta de los celos del rubio, y el acto del peli azul.

* * *

Bien, nuevo capítulo y más largo, ¡los chicos están conociendo nuevos amigos!

Bien las parejas, como pueden adivinar, son KiKasa y KagaKuro, tratare de meter a MidoTaka, Pues ustedes me habían dicho que les gustaría ver a Imayoshi con Nat, y ya tengo pensada su relación, y Aomine quedaría de otra foroma :3

Nos leemos, besos y abrazos!

Los de sus zapatos deportivos, tengo una imagen donde viene y lo tome de ahí :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

_Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo me pertenece el Oc._

* * *

_Recuerdo perfectamente que gracias a él nosotros tenemos traumas, con algunas cosas o situaciones, yo no soporto las tormentas, los relámpagos ni la oscuridad. A Yukio no le gusta esperar solo, pero aun así siempre es puntual. Kagami les tiene pavor a los perros. _

_Cosas que a los demás parecería ridículas e infantiles, pero que para nosotros causa un gran temor._

.

.

.

La convivencia entre los equipos pasó de manera pacífica, entre peleas entre algunos de los chicos, otras más entre los celos que tenía Kise al ver como Yukio se ponía cerca de Momoi y Riko. Cuando llego Aomine otra tanta de celos por parte de los hermanos se desato.

Claro el moreno llego y abrazo a la chica, la llamo por su apodo, el cual ni siquiera sus sempais usaban, Taiga casi se le va encima al igual que Yukio si no son detenidos por Kuroko y Kise.

-Espera Kasamatsu-sempai- chillo Kise tomándolo por los hombros

-Kagami-kun no vale la pena- estaba impidiéndole el paso al peli rojo

-Aomine si ellos se libran saldrás lastimado- dijo la chica quitándose de encima al moreno

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?- pregunto con una voz de flojera, tratando de volver a recargar su peso en ella

-Mis hermanos- dijo mientras trataba de que el moreno le soltara- Sabes estas pesadito-

-No me importa- pronto ella sintió como el cuerpo del chico se quitaba de encima

-Gracias Imayoshi-sempai- dijo con verdadero agradecimiento

-De nada- le dedico uno de sus típicas sonrisas que a los demás les parecían algo aterradoras pero a ella eso no parecía importarle- Por cierto…-

-¿Si?- le miro curiosa

-Tú y tus hermanos no tienen el mismo apellido-

-…- el mayor noto como la chica se tensaba y el nerviosismo no se hizo esperar mucho- B-bueno e-eso n-no e-es al-go de l-lo que no h-hablamos m-mucho-

-…- el miro y decidió dejar el tema… por el momento claro- Bien, no importa cuando puedas y quiera contesta a mi pregunta

-Gracias- dijo la chica con verdadero alivio, no quería recordar aquellos días

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué les parece si jugamos un partido amistoso!- el animado castaño que reconocía como Teppei un sempai de su pelirrojo hermano había gritado a lo cual muchos –por no decir todos- los presentes aceptaron más que gustosos el poder jugar

-Veo que todos son grandes jugadores- la chica rubia había llegado hasta donde las otras dos féminas de todo aquel gran grupo

-Sí, lo son, unos esplendidos jugadores- contesto Riko emocionada por sacar mayor información de los jugadores

-Me gustaría poder jugar- dijo en susurro que las otras dos pudieron escuchar fácilmente

-Es verdad, puedo ver que tienes grandes habilidades para el deporte… Pero también un lesión- Riko había hablado sin pensar

-¿Qué haces?- la pregunta salió más toscas de lo que esperaba y por la reacción de las chicas sabía que lo había vuelto a hacer… poner aquella mirada-¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a disculparse y a relajar las facciones de su rostro

-N-no hay p-problema- la castaña estaba tartamudeando, de verdad odiaba cuando su mirada se parecía a la de él- La que debe disculparse soy yo- lo último lo dijo ya más calmada

-¡De verdad lo siento! No era mi intención asustarla Riko-san- estaba asustada y nerviosa

-No te preocupes- ni la peli rosa ni la castaña comprendían por que aquella rubia parecía como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo

-Tranquila Nat-chan, no fue nada grave- Momoi trato de calmarla y cuando iba a poner una mano sobre la chica esta se alejó de ella temblando

. . .

_-Como te atreves a mirarme de esa manera- aquel hombre la tenía encerrada en su habitación y su madre golpeaba la puerta histéricamente tratando de entrar_

_-¡No fue nada grave! ¡Cariño déjala ir!- podía notar el llanto de su madre junto con los gritos de sus hermanos_

_-A-ayuda- ella también había comenzado a llorar_

_-Claro que no fue nada grave… pero aun así te enseñare un lección- el hombre se había quitado el cinturón estaba preparado para pegarle- Te enseñare cuál es tu lugar en esta casa-_

_. . ._

-¡NOO!- el estridente grito hizo que los chicos dejaran de jugar y prestaran atención hacia las tres chicas

Natsuki había perdido las fuerzas en las piernas y se había dejado caer al suelo con las manos tapando su cara y las lágrimas saliendo sin control.

-¡Natsuki!- tanto Taiga como Yukio habían dejado de jugar y corrieron rápidamente hacia su pequeña hermana

-¡Déjame! ¡No te acerques!- los gritos llenos de terror por parte de la chica solo hacían preocupar a los demás

Cuando Yukio llego junto a ella no dudo en abrazarla

-Tranquila pequeña- los susurros llenos de amor para tratar de calmarla- No te hará daño-

-Nat él ya no está aquí- Kagami había posado du gran mano en la cabeza de su hermana en un acto de apoyo- No te lastimara-

Los demás simplemente veian como aquellos hermanos trataban de calmar a la pequeña, parecía que habían vivido algo muy fuerte para que ella reaccionara de aquel modo.

.

.

.

Después de que ella lograra calmarse todos volvieron a jugar un partido amistoso, menos los tres hermanos.

-Lo siento- la chica estaba sentada entre los dos y con cartoncito de jugo entre sus mano

-No tienes que disculparte- Yukio le tomo la mano y ella levanto la mirada-Tranquila no pasa nada

-Él tiene razón- Kagami también habita tomado su mano

Kuroko y Kise observaban de lejos la interacción de los tres hermanos.

-¿Me pregunto qué paso para que ella reaccionara de esa manera?- pregunto curioso el rubio

-Creo que, cuando llegue el momento lo dirán- fue la simpe contestación del más bajo

.

.

.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hace un momento- la rubia dio una reverencia frente a las dos chicas

-Me alegro de que ya te encuentres bien- le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa Riko

-¡Nat-chan!- Momoi corrió a abrazarla- Me preocupaste mucho

-Lo siento- volvió a decir

-Mou~ Con tanto lo siento te pareces a Sakurai-kun- dijo la peli rosa a modo de broma

-¡Lo siento!- dijo el chico que estaba detrás de ella

-Era un broma Sakurai- las tres rompieron en risas muy alegre- De verdad me alegro que estés bien- se acercó a su oído- Y que algún día nos cuentes que te paso, siempre te apoyaremos-

Cuando escucho aquellas palabras de la de cabellos rosas sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, cuando esta se separó y pudo ver a los demás que se acercaban con un sonrisa amable y cariñosa sintió algo cálido dentro de ella, algo que había estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

-Claro que si… Momo-chan- sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Nos leemos luego, suerte y besitos ;3

Ya inicie con el capítulo 6 pero pronto iniciare clases –estoy nerviosa- así que la verdad no sé cuándo actualizare.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, solo el Oc me corresponde._

_**Resumen:**_

_Y nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiera, que la apoyara, nunca en sus dieseis años de vida, por eso se le hacía tan raro que ahora esas personas que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses de conocer la quisieran proteger como si fuese su pequeña hermana, pero estaba tan agradecida que no sabía cómo demostrarlo, también estaba feliz, al fin tenía a alguien con quien regresar, al fin tenía un hogar._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Maravilloso **_

_La habitación estaba completamente oscura, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, la casa estaba sola, sus hermanos y su madre habían salido, ella no pudo ir porque estaba enferma, por esa razón ellos le decían que podían esperar a que se recuperara pero no quería arruinar su diversión, así que les dijo que fueran que estaría bien, después de todo ella sabía cuidarse bien y en caso de necesitar algo le hablaría a Alex, con eso su madre y hermanos partieron._

_La noche había caído, se sentía un poco mejor, pero aún se sentía medio mareada y no tenía fuerzas por completo, se alegró al descubrir que su madre le había preparado algo antes de irse, lo único que hizo fue calentarlo en el microondas. _

_Su padre no se encontraba en casa, así que no se preocupó hacía más de tres días que no se presentaba, seguramente estaba jugando en algún casino o algún lugar así. _

_Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras la puerta fue abierta abruptamente y por ella entro él. Apestaba a licor, cigarro y mujerzuelas._

—_Bienvenido— como era costumbre y obligación le dio la bienvenida_

—_Mocosa…— su lengua arrastraba las palabras a causa del licor— ¿Dónde está tu madre?—ella no contesto y desvió la mirada, se sentía mareada._

—_Salió…—después de unos segundos de controlar el mareo por la fiebre contesto en un susurro._

— _¿¡Con quien demonio se fue!?—la ira se hizo presente, golpeo la pared y aventó la puerta cerrándola._

—_C-con Y-Yukio y Ta-Taiga—ella temblaba de miedo._

—_Ja, seguramente se fue a revolcar con su amante ¿no es así?— la voz del hombre salió con enojo y ella no supo cuándo, pero él se encontraba tan cerca como para que el olor a licor inundara por completo sus sentidos._

—_N -No e-es a-así— el miedo salía por cada poro de su ser, quería correr fuera de la casa pero simplemente las piernas no le respondían, no sabía qué hacer._

—_Seguramente es así, no la cubras pequeña perra dime ¿Con quién se fue?—el dedo de aquel tipo recorrió su mejilla y en sus ojos se veía una lujuria asquerosa._

—_Te di-digo q-que sa-salió con m-mis herma-manos—su voz salió entrecortada con miedo._

— _¡Te dije que no mintieras!—le soltó una cachetada y le dejo marcada la mejilla, ella se protegió la cabeza._

— _¡Es la verdad!- dijo entre lágrimas que no supo cuando empezaron a salir._

—_Aprenderás a no mentirme—el hombre se quitó el cinturón y con una mirada oscura lo levanto._

— _¡Por favor no me golpees!—grito con desesperación mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo—No me pegues por favor- decía en un susurro mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos._

—_Te enseñare a respetarme— su mano se movió hacia atrás y en un movimiento rápido se dirigió hacia ella._

_-N-no- _

*Beep* *Beep*

La alarma sonó y ella despertó con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada en sudor.

—Un sueño—se dijo tratando de regular su respiración—Fue solo un sueño—llevo su mano a su pecho y suspiro con verdadero alivio.

Se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió hacia el baño, su rostro estaba pálido, se recargo en el lavabo y suspiro pesadamente.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez—se dirigió hacia la regadera y abrió la llave, se desvistió y entro en el agua tibia, su cuerpo se relajó y se dejó llevar un rato por esta.

—Nat ¿Estas bien?—la voz de su hermano mayor la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sí!—y aunque en eso momentos lo único que quería era tirarse al piso y llorar, tampoco quería arruinar nada a sus hermanos.

—Te esperamos abajo para desayunar—después de esas palabras Yukio se marchó.

.

.

.

Lo que siguió de aquel sábado fue normal, peleas, las _misteriosas_ llamadas que recibía Yukio, que de misteriosas no tenían nada más que el apodo, puesto que tanto Natsu como Taiga sabían quién era el que les quitaba algo de tiempo con su hermano mayor, pero no les importaba mucho puesto que él se veía feliz y si lo era ellos también.

—Voy a salir—el mayor ya estaba preparado, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros azules abiertas y debajo de estab una playera negra, junto con unos tenis azul con blanco—Regreso al rato—

— ¡Que te vaya bien!—despidieron los otros dos que se encontraban en la sala.

— ¡Oh! Espera—Nat se paró rápidamente del sillón y fue hacia la puerta, donde observo meticulosamente a su hermano—mmm… Está bien, puedes ir—

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto algo curioso ante el análisis de la menor.

—Solo quería ver que estuvieras lo suficientemente guapo para tu _cita_—le giño un ojo y saco la lengua de manera infantil.

—N-no e-es u-una c-cita—un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Yukio haciendo reír a Nat y de paso a Taiga que venía con una lata de refresco en la mano

—Sí, sí, claro… y no tardaste más de una hora en buscar un conjunto que fuera lo suficiente mente bueno ¿verdad?—pregunto con un tono burlesco el peli rojo, a lo cual Yukio se acercó y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ni-chan! ¡Vas tarde!—Natsu le grito haciendo que Yukio saliera rápidamente de la casa— ¡Suerte en tu cita!—su grito final fue para molestarlo más que nada.

— ¡No es una cita!—contesto a la provocación cuando ya se encontraba un poco lejos de su casa.

. . .

¿Y para que mentir? Estaba más que seguro que aquel rubio, menor que él, le había invitado a salir en el plan cita romántica.

No, no era idiota, el sabia como le miraba el modelo, sabía que en las practicas siempre le observaba haciendo los ejercicios, como siempre le buscaba en las hora libres y le esperaba para ir junto la mitad de camino a sus casas.

Y no, tampoco mentiría, él se sentía extraño estando junto al rubio, nervioso, pequeños sonrojos se posaban en sus mejillas cuando este se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y el corazón le latía desbocado.

-¡Kasamatsu-sempai!- escucho el grito de Kise a lo lejos, volteo a ver por dónde venía y el corazón se le detuvo, luego reinicio el latir aceleradamente.

Kise venia corriendo, respiración agitada, sorprendentemente no sudaba –gracias practicas-, unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca, sudadera roja, unos tenis en negro y un sombrero negro, sin accesorios, sin complementos, simple, sencillo, guapo.

-Hola- saludo con una de sus radiantes sonrisas y Kasamatsu sintió que su corazón se podría salir disparado a los cielos.

-Hola- nervios, manos sudadas, corazón a mil.

-Vamos- le guio hasta llegar al centro comercial.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Pensé que podríamos ver una película, comer algo, ver algunas tiendas- mano tras la cabeza, sonrojo en las mejillas, una linda y tierna imagen.

-B-bien- camino rumbo al cine, evitando la mirada del rubio, sus nervios se hicieron presentes desde el momento que lo diviso.

. . .

Pasar tiempo con Kise resulto más divertido de lo que había pensado, las estridentes risas en la sala de cine, donde casi los sacan por esa razón. El ir a ver las tiendas deportivas, en donde el rubio le regalo unas muñequeras, después de estar una hora entre tiendas ir por algo de comer a algún pequeño restaurant del lugar, una mesa tranquila, fuera de las miradas curiosas de los demás y algo ligero, de postre un delicioso helado, y todo perfecto.

Había sido un día maravilloso.

El rubio se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta su casa.

Tomaron el tren, lo suficientemente vacío como para que ambos lograran sentarse junto y con unos cuantos asientos más desocupados.

El cielo estaba adoptando los tan característicos tonos en naranja por el atardecer, las cuidad se veía hermosa, cálida, calmada, simplemente algo más perfecto, ambos observaron aquello en un cómodo silencio. El sueño invadió al pelinegro, que inconscientemente se recargo en el hombre del más alto.

-…- Kise reacciono tensando los músculos y con un sonrojo, pero después de un tiempo se relajó, incluso se dejó envolver por el mundo de los sueños.

. . .

Llegando a la esquina de la cuadra donde vive el pelinegro, ambos de manera inconsciente, hicieron su caminar más lento, pidiendo que el día no terminara. Pero no se podía evitar lo inevitable, era hora de decir un harta mañana, con sabor a adiós.

-Mmmm- no sabiendo bien que decir, y todavía sintiendo los nervios, el peli negro solo volteo la mirada a su casa, donde algunas luces estaban encendidas.

-Me divertí mucho- la voz y sonrisa de Kise eran alegría en su estado más puro.

-Y-yo también- una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y Kise no pudo evitar pensar que la persona frente a él, era la más hermosa que haya visto en su vida.

-Sempai- escucho la voz del rubio tan cercana, y no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca, como para sentir a la perfección la respiración de Kise, y cuando este poso sobre su mejilla una mano, sintió arder toda la zona, sintió como el otro se inclinaba ligeramente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, cosa que imito, y le beso.

Lento, cálido, lleno de sentimientos, algo nuevo, que le agrado y respondió. Algo inocente y puro, sin dobles intenciones.

Se separaron, Kise junto su frente a la de Kasamatsu, ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas, corazones latiendo rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo.

Algo acababa de nacer entre ellos, especial, sin precedentes, armonioso, que les dejaba con la mente en otro lugar, los corazones agitados, provocaba sonrojos, que su mundo girara alrededor de una sola persona, y eso era genial, les encantaba.

-Me gustas- un susurro se escuchó entre aquellas dos personas, y su mundo se sintió tan completo y maravilloso.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Y bueno, siento la demora, ¡es que no sabia que poner en su cita! Pero pues todo resulto así xD

¡El KiKasa/KasaKi es lo mejor! Bueno, eso seria todo por el día de hoy, espero poder tener algo de inspiración para _Extraño. _Quiero poder llegar al AoKasa pronto! Bueno, nos leemos luego ;3


End file.
